


At least He's Polite

by Three3Feathers



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-28
Updated: 2014-11-28
Packaged: 2018-02-27 08:49:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2686664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Three3Feathers/pseuds/Three3Feathers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Swanqueen Family!!</p><p>Henry brings Paige over to do homework. Regina and Emma are concerned when they hear noises!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	At least He's Polite

**Author's Note:**

> Helloooooo everyone!!  
> Just a short one shot that popped into my head.  
> I don't own ouat or any of the characters, pity.  
> Hope you like it.
> 
> Swanqueen Family!!
> 
> Stay strong!!

Henry bounded through the front door followed closely by Paige, his on again, off again girlfriend.

Emma and Regina were in the den watching Fast and Furious on the big screen. Emma was really getting into it whooping and laughing loudly.

"Hey Mom, Ma. " Henry said while waving his arms to get their attention.

Regina paused the movie, looking at Henry as Emma yelled "Hey ! .......Oh, Hi Henry, Paige. " while sitting down next to her girlfriend.

"Hello Paige, nice to see you again. I assume you two are here to work on the history paper. " Regina said while smiling.

"Hello, Miss Mills." Paige said.

"Ok, We're going up to my room to get started. If you two are going to keep being so loud, I'm going to shut my door. " Henry said.

Emma started to wave them off, looking back at the tv "Yeah, yeah amscray . "

Henry and Paige went up the stairs to Henry's bedroom and shut the door.

Regina looked at Emma and with a raised eyebrow said "Are you sure, that was wise?" 

"Yeah, they're good kids, they' ll be fine. Now, start the movie, woman. " Said Emma while leaning in and kissing Regina.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Damn, that was a great movie!" Emma said, standing "Well, I'm going the bathroom before we start the next movie. Maybe, get some snacks. " 

"Bring me an apple, dear, please. " Regina sing songed to Emma.

Emma flashed a grin, "Of course, My Queen!"

Just as she was leaving the den, Emma ran back to Regina and said quietly "I'm gonna sneak upstairs and spy on the kids. " 

Regina shook her head, laughing at the adorable blonde.

When Emma reached Henry's bedroom door, she put her ear to the door, straining to hear through the thick wood.

"If you want to, but you don't have to though. " Henry said

"That's ok. I know it will make you feel better. "said Paige.

Emma let out a small gasp and ran down the stairs to Regina. 

Shocked, Regina said "What on earth is going on, Emma?"

With wide eyes, Emma said "I was listening through the door and .... and I think Henry and Paige are having .....or getting ready to have ......Sex!!"

Regina shot up "What???" 

"Come on. Come with me and listen for yourself. " Emma pleaded, grabbing Regina by the wrist.

"Just stay here, Emma. Remember, we have magic. We can listen from here on the couch. " Regina said with a evil grin.

Waving her hand, a purple haze settled around her and Emma. They both cocked their heads and looked at each other, smiling.

"Wow, Henry, You are so stiff and hard !"

Both Emma's and Regina's jaws dropped.

"Yeah, it just gets like that sometimes. " Henry said.

"Well, just set back and relax and I'll take care of your little problem. " said Paige.

"Ok, Knock yourself out. " Henry chuckled.

"Damn. " said Emma, staring at Regina.

"Does it feel good when I do it like that. " 

"Mmmmmm" groaned Henry.

There were a few loud grunts and then Regina and Emma heard...

"Dang Paige, I'm starting to get rubbed raw!Here, please use some of this lotion. "

"Ok, I might get it in your hair though. " said Paige.

"Thats fine, I can take a shower later. "

Regina's face was turning bright red and started to say something when she heard Henry say.....

"Oh Paige, I love it when you rub it roughly like that!!"

Then the two moms heard a loud, long moan and then a blissful sigh.

Henry said "Thank you Paige. I do feel much better. Your turn now. Just let me get up and then I'll return the favor. "

Emma looked at Regina and said "At least he's polite. " 

Regina gave Emma the Evil Queen stare.

"No, that's ok. You can just owe me one. "Paige said.

Regina jumped up from the couch bringing a startled Emma with her. 

"Whoa!!" Emma managed to grunt out as she was manhandled up the stairs.

Without stopping, Regina waved her hand and Henry's door was flying open to reveal a pair of wide eyed teenagers. 

Henry, at his computer chair and Paige sitting beside him, looked up at his Moms and said "What is wrong! Is it a new curse or some other threat?""

Regina frowned at both of them saying "Just what are you two up to, hmmmn?"

Paige glanced at Henry and Henry said "Finishing up our history paper. "

"But, what about all those grunts and groans coming from in here?" Emma said while trying to look menacing.

Henry shrugged hie shoulders then, with a look of recognition said "Oh, while typing everything into the computer, my shoulder started aching Real bad and Paige offered to massage it so we could finish the paper. Why? What did you think it was?"

Emma looked at Regina and laughed while Regina said "We just thought one of you were becoming ill. Glad to see you are both fine. "

And with that, the two Moms walked down the stairs nodding their heads and smiling.

"Yes, at least Henry is polite. " Said Regina lifting Emma's hand and kissing it.


End file.
